Our Lives Together
by ER FAN
Summary: This is a story about Carter and Abby's loving relationship. Please read and review! Enjoy!!!


Please read and review! We hope you enjoy the story!!! A&N.

  
  


It's a rainy day in Chicago. At County, all of the doctors and nurses are working, as they usually do. It's around 6:50pm. Carter is finishing up a GSW to the leg. As Elizabeth brings the patient up to the OR, Abby stays behind with Carter. 

  
  


"John, let's go out for a nice dinner today, okay?" Abby asks.

  
  


"Why? Can't we just stay home and relax? I'll pick up pizza on the way..." 

  
  


"But I really think we should go out..."

  
  


"Fine, fine...married couples are occasionally found out to dinner, so I guess it's a good idea."

  
  


"I'll meet you at the admin. desk at around 8."

  
  


"Sounds good to me."

  
  


They kiss and then they go back to work. Abby goes to the lounge to get a cup of coffee. Kerry walks in.

  
  


Abby asks, "Kerry, do we have decaf coffee here?"

  
  


"I think we have the instant kind in one of the cabinets, but you'll have to check...why are you all of a sudden into decaf? Aren't you a caffeine person?"

  
  


"Yeah, but I just feel like decaf, that's all." 

  
  


Kerry gives Abby an odd look and then leaves. Abby looks through the shelves, and is angry that there's no decaf coffee. She just takes a glass of water and leaves the lounge. At about 8pm, Carter and Abby meet up at the admin. desk. 

  
  


"So, where are we headed, Mrs. Carter?"

  
  


"Oh please, don't call me that..."

  
  


"Are you dissing my family name?" 

  
  


"No, I just feel old when you say that...I think Abby is just fine...

  
  


"Well, if you say so....where are we going, Abby?"

  
  


"I was thinking of that new Italian restaurant on the corner of Deerborne and Clarke."

  
  


"I heard that was really good."

  
  


Frank chimes in, "The best Italian food outside of Italy..."

  
  


"Well, thanks Frank, for the input." Abby laughs.

  
  


"Off we go then, John. Bye Frank, see you tomorrow."

  
  


"Bye." Frank says.

  
  


Carter and Abby get into the car and are off to dinner.

  
  


"Should we go home and change first?" Carter asks.

  
  


"I'm hungry now...I've been craving good Italian food all day."

  
  


"You're not usually the type to do that, but...okay."

  
  


"You know what I can't believe?"

  
  


"What?"

  
  


"That there's no decaf coffee in that lounge. What are we supposed to do if we can't have caffeine?"

  
  


"You can't have caffeine? Since when?"

  
  


"I mean, if we can't have or don't want caffeine."

  
  


"You're acting so strange today, Abby...is everything okay?"

  
  


"Great, John. If there was something wrong, I'd probably be drinking myself to sleep by now."

  
  


"Don't even say that as a joke. It's not funny..."

  
  


"Take a joke, John! My gosh, you're getting more and more dry as the years go on."

  
  


"I'm sorry, I'm just a little tired, that's all. I've been working so much lately."

  
  


"Yeah, you have. No time for the two of us alone. That's why I decided to go out today...you know...so we can bond."

  
  


"It has been a few weeks since..."

  
  


"Since what?"

  
  


"Since nothing...since we've 'bonded'."

  
  


They arrive at the restaurant and go inside.

  
  


"We're definitely under dressed..." Carter says, in a stubborn voice.

  
  


"Well, we're in scrubs, they'll get the idea that we've been working half the day helping people."

  
  


"I guess..."

  
  


Carter and Abby sit down, and eat dinner. When they're done, they're talking and eating dessert.

  
  


"What's with you, Abby? You've been strange for these past 2 or 3 days."

  
  


"It's nothing...really..."

  
  


"Are you sure, because you never act like this..."

  
  


"I'm kind of worried."

  
  


"Worried about what?"

  
  


"Worried because we work so much. We'll never allow our relationship to grow and flourish if we're never together. And if we don't have time for each other, how will we have time for anyone else?"

  
  


"Like who?"

  
  


"I don't know...umm...like family..."

  
  


"I'm not very family oriented, and neither are you." 

  
  


"Well, I think we need to change that, John."

  
  


"Why?"

  
  


"John, I don't know how to tell you this, and you're obviously not getting ANY of the clues I've been throwing at you..."

  
  


"Is your mother coming to live with us?"

  
  


"John! I'm pregnant!"

  
  


Carter just stares at Abby.

  
  


"I don't have more than one head, do I?" She asks.

  
  


"Wait...you're pregnant? How did that happen?"

  
  


"Carter!! Oh my god, what's your problem?! Are you not a doctor? Should I talk to you about the birds and the bees?!"

  
  


"What? No...no, I know what you're saying...it's just...shocking...yeah..."

  
  


"Are you mad?"

  
  


"Of course not, Abby...I'm very happy."

  
  


"Gee, I never would've guessed."

  
  


"Even though I might not act happy right now, I am happy...by tomorrow, I'll be spreading the news through the ER!"

  
  


"Should we tell everyone?"

  
  


"Yeah, we should!"

  
  
  
  


TO BE CONTINUED! Please review and tell us how you like this story. Your input will determine whether or not we continue this!!! Thanks!!! A&N


End file.
